First Meeting
by autumn midnights
Summary: George meets his brother's new girlfriend for the first time. Percy/Audrey, George/Angelina. Mentioned Harry/Ginny. T for one slightly inappropriate comment. Honorable mention on the Forgotten Family Ties Competition on HPFC.


Disclaimer: I don't own a single thing from Harry Potter. I wish I did...but I don't.

George Weasley looked around his brother's empty flat. To his surprise, it was rather messy, with bits of parchment and books strewn everywhere, no apparent organization in sight. He sighed, sweeping a few old Daily Prophets off of the couch before sitting down. He didn't exactly want to be here, but he had no other choice. He and Angelina had just had yet another argument-she was so moody, it seemed, due to the pregnancy-and she had effectively kicked him out for the time being. He knew that he would be back within two days, but until then, he needed a place to stay. Better to stay at Percy's than to go back to the Burrow and deal with all the chaos there. Percy's would certainly be quiet.

He sprawled out, taking up two cushions' worth of space and leaning back against the arm. There was really nothing to do here, but there was also a sense of peace that he couldn't find anywhere else-not at the Burrow, not at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and certainly not at home, with Angelina yelling at him for the most minor offenses. He picked up one of the Daily Prophets and lazily flipped through it. There was, of course, a mention of the three-year anniversary of the Battle at Hogwarts, and the now-yearly memorial that was being held. He rapidly flipped to another page, not wanting to deal with those thoughts, either. Thinking about that sort of thing was bad enough when he was in a good mood. Here, kicked out of his own house, it would be even worse.

There was a tentative knock on the door. He fumbled into his pocket for his wand, instinct from what was now known to everyone as _that year_ taking over, before realizing that a Dark wizard, or even a burglar, would not be knocking on the door. "Um...who is it?"

"Audrey. Is this a bad time?" a decidedly feminine voice called back.

George walked over to the door and pulled it open halfway so that he could see the mysterious Audrey. Standing there was a petite woman, probably a year older than him, with messy, dirty-blonde hair, a quill tucked behind her ear. "I don't mean to be rude...but who exactly are you?"

The woman wrinkled her brow. "This is Percy Weasley's place, right? You look a little like him."

"I'm his brother," George explained. "I'm staying the night...he doesn't know that yet, though."

"Oh. I'm his girlfriend-we just started dating. He invited me to dinner, and we decided I would come by his flat beforehand since it's closer. I'm terribly sorry to intrude."

"It's no problem." He pulled the door open all the way. "Come inside and wait for him to get back. You shouldn't have to stand out in the hall."

"Thanks," she said gratefully, sitting down on the couch. She smoothed her hair and discovered the quill, quickly pulling it out with an embarrassed look on her face as she noticed that George saw. "I forgot that was there-I can be rather absentminded when it comes to things like that." She set it down on the table. "Are you the Weasley brother that owns a joke shop? He's told me about his family, but I can't keep everyone straight."

George smiled and sat down on the other end. "Yeah, I am. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, in Diagon Alley. Ever since I was eighteen." He neglected to mention Fred-the subject was still too painful to bring up in casual conversation. He couldn't help but think of his twin, but it was easier not to talk about it, especially with someone he had just met. "What do you do?"

"I write for the Daily Prophet." Audrey picked up the quill and wiggled it around. "They've really been trying to make reforms on it. It went downhill about eight or so years ago, and really hit a low point in 1997." George refrained from saying that everything hit a low point in '97 and '98. "It's steadily getting better, though, which is all we can hope for at this point."

"Agreed." George nodded to refute his point. "I've seen some of the recent things, and it is much better. They're trying to print the truth, now, it seems."

She glanced around the room. "So you're Percy's younger brother, then, right?"

"Two years younger." He swept a stray bit of parchment off the arm of the couch. "Percy used to be a right prat when we were in school, but he's a lot better now, too. I'm impressed, honestly. He disapproved so much of the joke shop back then, and now he helps out. He's really making changes to himself. Letting loose. And now, look at him, he's got a girlfriend."

Audrey smiled. "He's a real gentleman, Percy is. Is it true, then, that his sister is dating Harry Potter?"

"It is. I'm surprised they haven't popped any kids out, yet, with the way they go at it." He had said that in the presence of Ron the other week, and nearly got himself hexed for that one. "My, er, wife is due in four months. A baby boy."

"Congratulations. Any names?"

"Fred." It had been decided even before George had began going out with Angelina. He had decided it the night of the battle, that if he ever had any boys, the oldest would be named Fred. No questions asked. Angelina had agreed, once they brought the subject up.

"That's a good name. I like Lucy, for a little girl," she added just as Percy let himself in. "Oh, hello, sweetie."

Percy kissed her on the cheek. "Hello...George, what on earth are you doing here?"

George quickly explained the situation. It hadn't been the first time that he had left, although the previous nights, of course, Percy had been single. Or so he presumed. "Have fun tonight, kids," he joked. "Don't stay out too late."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Mom."

George smiled at them as they left. They really did make a cute couple, he thought, and maybe...hmm...Audrey Weasley did have a nice ring to it, didn't it?

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! This is for the Forgotten Family Ties Competition over at the HPFC, by the way.


End file.
